


Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vague VIII Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: It's a new moment in Finn's life. And he's ready for it.





	

After his physical therapy work, Finn was finally cleared for being a real part of the Resistance. He was already more or less considered a hero for them, due to his help on Starkiller Base (even if he had trouble seeing himself as such. He'd only gone for Rey). But he didn't have a real position there, yet.

Things were going fast, with both the Republic and the First Order heavily damaged after recent events, the remaining Republic leaders were finally forced to admit they were in war. That made the already heavy tension across the Galaxy after the loss of their capital and army escalate, but neither side was ready for an attack yet.

With his knowledge of the First Order, and his weapon expertise, that made Finn's involvement something General Organa was very interested in. As soon as he woke up, she offered him a flight into a planet more or less unaffected by the battles so far, out of the way, neutral. He would have the peace from the First Order that he had sought to start with.

But it wasn't what he wanted anymore. Seeing Solo die hurt, but fighting Kylo Ren afterwards made Finn realize that he needed that for himself, that Rey wasn't really the only reason he went back. The First Order robbed his life, and until they were gone, they would keep stealing. He knew no one would fault him for running away from them, but... he wasn't sure he could stay anywhere without worrying about all the people involved in that war, especially Rey, but also all the Stormtroopers he knew were in the same situation he had once been in.

He made a choice, and he knew that made him brave. But that didn't mean the ones who couldn't make the same choice, who were scared of running away, of trying to fight back, were weak. In order to try and save the most of people he could, he needed to be involved in the war.

So that was what he told the General.

General Organa smiled at him and nodded. Rey would be back with Skywalker soon, if everything went according to plan, and the med Droids believed he would be recuperated by the time that happened.

So, when Rey came back, probably already getting training from Skywalker, she wouldn't be the only one with a stand in the battle.

Finn had had to run a simulation earlier, in order to check if his proficiency was completely back after the damage made to his back by Kylo. "Best shot she'd ever seen", said the woman running the simulation.

Finn wasn't sure that was true, but he knew he was a damn good shot. Even in the turrets he had never tried before, he still was able to do well. General Organa wanted him as a Commander in their expanding army, so many people were drafting now that they finally had the Republic's backing, however little of that remained now.

He would also be a supervisor in weapon training when not in a campaign, and that was the job he was really excited about. He didn't truly want to kill his former companions, though he knew he had to, but he did want to help others be able to protect themselves.

Finn's life had changed in a short time, and he would never had expected to be where he is now. But the First Order was going to pay, for all they did to him and so many others, and he'd be there to see it.


End file.
